Portable barbecue grills are often mounted on movable carts for convenience and ease of mobility. Generally, such grill carts have the barbecue grill situated centrally near the top of the cart and have a set of shelves, including side shelves and a lower shelf mounted at the lower portion of the cart. Gas-fueled barbecue grills commonly have an LP gas tank mounted on the lower shelf which provides the fuel for the barbecue grill. With other types of grills, i.e. charcoal grills, the lower shelf may be used to store charcoal. Front panel assemblies are often secured to the front of the cart to hide the LP gas tank or other stored items from view and provide the grill cart with an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Such front panel assemblies are normally assembled at the factory and shipped with the grill and the cart. These pre-assembled front panels are normally quite large and thus relatively unwieldy, requiring that the carton in which the cart assembly and grill are shipped be quite large as well. As a result, additional packaging, shipping, and handling costs are incurred relative to grills without such a front panel. In addition, the size and shape of the pre-assembled front panels make them difficult to handle and install when the purchaser of the grill assembles the barbecue grill cart at home.
Thus, it is seen that a need exists for a front panel assembly for barbecue grill carts which can be easily manufactured, shipped, and installed on a barbecue grill cart while avoiding the disadvantages of the prior art